


Now Were Here

by Robronfan79



Series: Here [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan79/pseuds/Robronfan79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that their relationship is out in the open the two of them begin to learn more about each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Now Were Here

Chapter 1

 

Robert put the cup of tea in front of Aaron, he looked up at Robert who lent over giving him a kiss, a week had pasted since the scene in the bar and now they were the village news, which Aaron hated. Vic walked in the back room, she was in a very good mood today.

 

“Morning love birds” she almost sang it.

“Vic, what's got you in such a good mood, get some last night.” Robert laughed as he watched his sister go bright red.

Aaron smiled at her, “well out of ten, what's Adam like in the sack?”

“Aaron Livesy, how would you like it if I asked Robert that about you.”

Aaron looked up at Robert who was shaking his head, “Sorry sis, he's just winding you up,” he said hitting the back of his head “anyway we could always rate Aaron here”

 

“You will not!” Aaron said looking shocked.

“Well there's that thing he did with....” Vic started.

 

“Oh, that, yeah I know what you mean Vic” Robert said

Aaron stood up saying 'I don't believe you two' and walked out the room, Robert and Vic burst out laughing hugging each other.

 

****************************************************

 

“Sorry” Robert said as he walked in their room.

Aaron shook his head, “don't worry about it, you can make it up to me tonight.”

“Well, Vic asked us to have a drink with and Adam tonight” he looks at him “I kind of said yes.”

“In that case you can make it up to me now” Aaron said pulling Robert on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have drinks With friends

Chapter 2

Robert and Aaron sat in the booth waiting for Vic and Adam, when Finn came over and asked if he could join them, they said yes so he sat next to Robert. Aaron kept looking at his phone saying their late just they entered the bar, got their drinks and sat down.

“Got a surprise for you mate.” Adam said to Aaron.

“Oh ye, what?” he said looking puzzled.

“Not a what, who.” Aaron was really confused now.

“Hello” the voice came from behind Aaron, looking round he smiled, standing to give her a hug.

“Holly, how are you?” he asked, she came round to the table punching Adam lightly on the arm.

“Get me a drink then” she said to Adam, he rolled his eyes and went to the bar, stealing his seat while he was there, “so Aaron which one's yours?” pointing to Finn and Robert.

“Holly this is Robert, Robert this is Holly, Adam's sister” they shook hands.

“Got a looka then, but then again I'll always be your best looking ex.” Robert nearly spilt his drink.

“What” Robert looked at Aaron who was blushing..

“Sis, you causing trouble already.” Adam says to Holly.

“Again before I came out” Aaron said to Robert looking sheepish.

“Is that what you say about trying to kiss me.” Adam said, this was getting worse for Aaron, Robert just looked between Aaron and Adam, “nothing to worry about Robert, he tried to kiss me, I never did anything back, and it was before he came out.”

“Really, any more Aaron.” Robert was laughing at all this now, watching Aaron blushing again. Aaron came to the realisation that he had slept with or tried to kiss everyone around the table.

“Finn” Aaron said quickly taking a sip of his pint, Finn blushed now.

“Wow” Robert said “I thought you where a nice quiet lad when I chatted you up at....” 

“You never did, I saved you from that drag queen that was coming on to you” Aaron corrected him, not thinking what they were saying.

“Hang on” Vic said, “You two met here didn't you?”

Aaron and Robert looked at each other trying to figure out what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can our boys get out of this one

Chapter 3 

 

“Well!” Vic said staring at them both.

“Bar” Aaron says. “Here” Robert says, both at the same time.

“Here” Aaron says. “Bar” Robert says, again at the same time.

Their both nervous now, everyone around the table staring at them, Vic raising her eye brows wanting answers. Robert nodded to Aaron telling him to speak first.

“We met here, technically.”

“How do you mean technically?” Adam asked inquisitively.

“Guess your right, that's when we introduced ourselves.” Robert said to Aaron who nodded in reply.

“Still confused here” Vic said.

Robert had to think quickly, “I'd seen him a few times before at bar west”

“Looking were you” Aaron said with a sly smile.

“Course, I like the quiet type, well that's what I thought you were like until tonight.” he said pointing round the table laughing, to which he got a slap on the arm from Aaron.

“So, who came on to who then?” Holly asked trying to figure something out.

“Never should of put us in the same room, he said it was dark, had to feel his way round apparently.” Aaron nudged Robert in the side as he said it.

“Didn't see complaining did I.” Robert said making Aaron blush again.

“TMI, TMI!” Adam said holding his hands up, Finn sat back listening before saying.

“So what about this drag queen then?” They both starting laughing.

“Oh, that was the most horrible....” Robert began to say before being interrupted by Aaron.

“Hilarious you mean, the look on your face” 

“Looking were you?” Robert asked him.

“Maybe, for a bit, but then I thought you needed saving, never got his name though till the next morning.” Aaron said.

“When you came to see Diane?” Vic asked Robert.

“Yeah, took my by surprise when he opened the door before I could knock.” Robert said to his sister.

“Thought you were stalking me.” Aaron said taking a drink of his pint. 

 

Later on Aaron and Robert lay in bed, Robert playing with Aaron's hair.

“Stalker am I?” he said to Aaron.

“Can't really tell them the truth can we.”

“Can I stalk you now then.” he said pulling Aaron to him.

“Only if you never ask me to wear a dress.” his laugh was stopped by Robert's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to get some alone time

Chapter 4 

 

Aaron lay on top of Robert kissing him, stroking his fingers down his chest, reaching his jeans. Knock,knock, knock, they looked at each other.

“Robert can you start work early today, I've got an appointment to go to?” Diane asked through the door.

Robert sighed, “what time?”

“Now if you could pet, got a delivery due in.” Robert looked at Aaron.

“Fine, be down in a minute,” he kissed Aaron, “sorry, we'll pick this up later” Aaron rolled onto his back sighing heavily as Robert got dressed and headed out the room.

Aaron come through and sat at the bar, “pint please bar wench.” he winked at Robert.

“Enjoying your day off are you?”Robert asked.

“I'd be enjoying it even more if.... oh hi Holly.” Holly suddenly appeared next to him. “what a drink?”

“Vodka and coke please.” Holly looked between them, “not interrupting anything I'm I?”

“No” Aaron says, “just admiring the view” he said smiling at Robert.

“You can admire it later” Robert said winking at Aaron as he handed the drinks over.

“Can't help it when you bend over like that.” Robert began to blush.

“Can't say that I disagree with you there Aaron.” Holly said making Robert shake his head and walk away, saying just you wait Livesy.

“Can't” he answered back smiling.

“ Get a room you two.” Holly says to them both.

 

*****************************************************

 

Aaron picked up the remote off the table, falling back into Roberts arms on the sofa, turning cuddling into him as he flickered through the channels.

“You hungry?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, for you” he answered squeezing Aaron's shoulder smiling.

They started go up stairs when the back door opened, Chas stumbled in drunk from a girls night out.

“Helloooo love, you wouldn't fancy helping your old mum out would you.” swaying and giggling as she said it.

“Let's get you to bed mum” taking her arm wobbling up the stairs.

An hour later Aaron arrived in their room saying sorry. Robert stepped closer to him saying better late then never.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Robert wondered over to the booth were Aaron sat with Debbie, Chas and Vic, he had an hours break so he thought he would join his boyfriend for a drink. When he got there everyone went silent, Aaron looking curiously at him.

 

“What, have I done something?” Robert asked.

 

“No” Aaron says having some of his drink, “just chatting.” Robert sat next to him asking about what.

 

“You.” Vic says, Robert became nervous, “I mean all we need now is Nicola and Katie to join us and we have a full set.”

 

Robert looked from Vic to Debbie, who couldn't make eye contact with him, Chas to couldn't. “What exactly where you talking about?” he asked.

 

Aaron looked at him, “two of your brothers ex's, gotta give it ye Robert, your a brave man.” he couldn't help but notice his mum had gone quiet, “mum you alright?”

 

“Yeah fine love, just got to go do something.” she said walking away quickly, Robert going slightly red. It was then Aaron thought about their reactions.

 

“So not only have you had my cousin, but my mum as well.” Aaron said shocked.

 

“No” Robert defended himself, “Debbie yes, never your mum, although she did try when she was drunk.” he whispered. Aaron looked at him in horror, pushing Robert out of the booth before striding up to his mum.

 

“Mother, what have you got to say for yourself.” Chas thought before she spoke.

 

“That we both have the same taste in men,” giving him a shy smile, “I was drunk, it was before you came to live here”

 

“Please don't say that mum, I've seen the men you go for.” Aaron said pulling a face before chuckling to him self, turning back to Robert.

 

“So Nicola then?” he quizzed Robert.

 

“Had to lose it to someone didn't I.” he answered raising his eyebrows. “and there all taken now anyway, so there's problem is there.” Aaron smacked his shoulder, “Chas your single though aren't you?” he said jokingly over to her, she didn't know what to say.

 

“That's it, your on a sex ban for a week.” Aaron said lying to Robert.

 

“Thank god, that means I don't have to hear the pair of eh,” Chas said walking behind the bar making them both blush.

 

Aaron lent over and whispered to Robert, “new challenge tonight, scream louder.” The others looked at them both as they started giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's past comes back to haunt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serious at the start, mellows from there

Chapter 6

 

The eight months Robert had been back in Emmerdale had been really good, he had his family, a boyfriend that loved him, even Chas was good with him now. Val sat at the bar, gossiping as usual, Robert handed her her change not really listening until a name court his attantion.

 

“The white's, that's their name, sells tractors or something” Val said to Diane, Robert went white as a sheet and walked through to the back room, Chas saw him asking what's up.

 

“Nothing, just need some air, could you cover for a bit, I don't feel to well?” Chas nodding saying come back when your better, Robert let a deep breath out as he stepped outside the back door.

 

*****************************************

 

He was about to go back to the bar, stopping when he heard voices that he hadn't heard in a long time, listening to them talk.

 

“Lawrence, and this is my daughter Chrissie.” he said introducing themselves to Diane, “ lovely little pub you have here” he added.

“Diane, thank you very much, it's family run of sorts” she tells him, “this is Chas, we run it together.” Chas said hello then busied herself collected glasses, she thought something was off with the pair.

 

“You two family then?” Chrissie's voice made Robert cringe.

 

“Kind of, Chas's son goes out with......” Diane was cut of by Aaron.

 

“Here you go, all fixed and working fine.” He said to the older man, passing him the car keys. Chrissie gave him a look stroking her hand down his arm, a flirty smile on her face, making Aaron feel uncomfortable. Robert knew the tone she had used, he had heard it before, taking a breath he entered the bar putting on a fake smile.

 

“Oh, Robert come and meet the new owners of home farm, this is Lawrence and Chrissie” Diane said, Robert begrudgingly shook hand with them, acting like they had never met before, Chrissie gave him a glance, returning her attention to Aaron who was trying to get away, while Lawrence clenched his jaw, “this is my step-son Robert” Diane continued, she had noticed how quiet they all were, but didn't think anything of it.

 

“Aaron” Robert said giving him a look, “I was thinking, how about we go out tonight, hit a few bars.” Aaron escaped Chrissie's hold walking behind the bar and whispered into Roberts ear, making him laugh, giving him a quick kiss before going to get some lunch, “all right, I'll see you later.” he said watching Aaron leave. 

 

******************************************

 

They got back home around two am, Robert slurring his words as he spoke, Aaron was wondering why he had been so weird all night, he decide to ask when they were back in their room.

 

“Rob, is this about that woman coming onto me earlier?” he asked.

 

“What, no” he said, nibbling Aaron's ear, working his way down his neck. “I....love you, Aaron.” he said hiccuping. Aaron pulled him in saying I love you too, rolling them onto the bed.

 

*******************************************

 

Robert sat at the bar the next night, nursing a coke, he had had well to much last night, Aaron came in from work looking tired, kissing him before sitting down. Diane came over asking if they could keep the noise down, again, they both said sorry at the same time.

 

“Adam and Vic are coming in soon.” Aaron said to him, he barely heard him, so Aaron nudged him making him jump, “right, are you going to tell me or what.”

 

“Sorry, just thinking about you screaming my name” he said, giving Aaron a mischievous smile, his eyes gleaming with lust. Aaron said oh yeah, folding his arms round Robert's neck, what where you thinking?, he asked. Robert typed on his phone pressing the send button, Aaron read the text.

 

“You have a filthy mind, you know that” he said kissing his boyfriend deeply.

 

“Get a room you two,” Vic said standing next to Robert, Adam nudged Aaron as he stood next to him suggesting they get a table. The rest of the evening was fun, conversation flowed between the four, Chas joining them at one point, discussing noise levels, making them both blush.

 

“Diane said it sounded like your drunken one night stand all over again” Chas said, she saw something in their reaction, “you where the one night stand weren't you?” she said to Robert.

 

“No” she looked at them, both looking guilty, they saw her look, “yes” he said bashfully. Aaron couldn't look at his mum.

 

“You said that you met here” Adam says.

 

“We did technically,” Robert started, but Aaron finished.

 

“We couldn't remember each others name in the morning” he said keeping no eye contact with anyone.

 

“You dirty dogs.” Adam said laughing, slapping Aaron's arm.

 

“I think we should discuss that text, in private.” Aaron says to Robert, who nodded following him, a wide grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for Robert's history with the white's, not sure which on to use, if you have any let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert surprises Aaron

Chapter 7 -

 

“Well, they didn't last long did they” Eric said drinking his whiskey, Chas looked lost.

 

“Who?” Chas asked him, Robert came in from changing a barrel, Chas had noticed he couldn't stop smiling the past week.

 

“The Whites, only been here a month and their gone” Chas was listening closely now, “it gets better, they where raided by the police, arrested and everything.”

 

Chas took her phone out and went on the internet googling them, reading it she was shocked, guns, drugs and the last one shocked her the most, a prostitution ring. She called Robert over to show him.

 

“So lord and lady muck where not what they seemed, who know.” he was smiling inside, Diane read it too saying how nice they where, Robert let out a sharp laugh, “you never know what's going behind closed doors.”

 

“Well we do behind yours pet.” Diane said making Robert blush.

 

“Aaron's coming home for dinner this afternoon, any chance I can take my break then” they all looked at him, “to eat food.” he said seeing the looks on their faces.

 

*******************************************

 

Robert lay the table, everything in the right place, candle in the middle, he was hoping Aaron would like it. When he came in he looked at Robert in surprise.

 

“What's this all in aid of?” Aaron asked as Robert wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Can't I show you how much I love you.” he said giving Aaron a quick kiss, then pulling him towards the table.

 

“What are you after” Robert went to speak,”no, I think I already know” Aaron said, Robert looked at him shocked.

 

“No.....well yes, but maybe later” Robert said, “come on let's eat.”

 

“A sandwich?, really” he said looking at the plate.

 

“Didn't have time to cook properly.” Robert paused for a second, “I ….look Aaron. There's something.......”

 

Aaron gave him an odd look.

 

“We've been together for a while now and....well...I thought.......maybe....” Robert couldn't get the words out, so instead he passed a box to Aaron. “open it” he said.

 

Opening the box, Aaron saw a keyring, “Are you asking to....”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

Aaron moved round to sit on Roberts knee, holding the keyring in the air, giving him a passionate kiss saying yes


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys look for a new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one of part two, let me know if you want questions answered in part 3

Chapter 8

 

Two months had gone by and they still were having no look finding properties for themselves, Aaron had been dis-hearted.

 

“We never going to find anywhere.” he said sadly.

 

“We'll find something, don't worry about it.” Robert reassured him with a hug.

 

“There all all taken, and I would really like to stay around here, near are families.” he truly didn't want to leave his family, he was loyal to them to a fault.

 

“You never know I could apply for a mortgage.” Robert thought aloud.

 

“We wouldn't get a lot though.”

 

“Aaron, we will get a home of our own, I'll just have to my silver tongue.”

 

“Your tongue is talented, but maybe not in that way.” Aaron laughed, Robert rolled over on top of him.

 

“From the noises you make when I use it I have now doubt.” Aaron leant up catching his lips, pulling him down onto him.

************************************************** 

 

A month later, Robert came running into the pub finding Aaron slumped at the bar nursing a pint, hugging him from behind.

 

“What's got you in such a good mood?” Aaron asked.

 

“In two months we are going to have a home of our own” he said giddily.

 

Aaron looked at him confused.

 

“Trust me, you, me, a place of our own” he whispered the next part, “doing it in every room of the house.” he could feel Aaron smile at the thought of it.

 

“Feel like practising?” Aaron whispered back.

 

“Never thought you'd ask” they left the bar quickly.

*********************************************

 

Robert wasn't wrong, two months later they sat in the car, Aaron blind folded wanting to see their new home, Robert not telling him anything about it.

 

“Where here” he said, “don't take it off yet, get out the car first” Robert helped Aaron out of the car turning him to face their new home, “now I know it's not in the village, but it's close enough.”

 

Aaron took the blind fold off to see Home Farm, he looked at Robert in disbelief, he had to be joking, there was no chance they could afford this place.

 

“Robert, I'm in no mood for silly jokes”

 

“Here” Robert handed him the paper work, the deed in both their names.

“How?” Aaron asked smiling widely.

Robert ignored the question instead “Which room first?” he said pulling Aaron to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also thinking about using part of this story in a more mature story of how Robert knows the White, I have a different story arc for it, let me know if you would like to read it. Thank you for all the kudos's and messages


End file.
